Pure
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: When Wonderweiss didn't die, he was admitted to the Fourth Division. It's there that Komamura promises to take care of him. Does Wonderweiss see in Komamura what he thought he saw in Tousen? very slight Komamura/OC hope you like!


**Disclaimer Timez: Me no own Bleach. Or Komamura. Or Wonderweiss. Or a Hogyoku. But that would be SUPER BADASS, right? XD I do own Atsuko though, but her actual romance with Koma isn't going to come in till much later. For most of the story, she's just Wonder's nurse and their best friend/big supporter kinda thing. I came up with the idea last night while lying in bed... don't ask me why. With ME, it's always better not to ask...**

* * *

><p>He glanced at her, meeting her blue eyes. She fiddled with a piece of her dark brown hair for a moment before finally grabbing the side of the pastel green curtain. "Are you sure you want to see him, Captain Komamura? He's in pretty bad shape, and he's been upset about Tousen-san..."<p>

The wolf-like man nodded slowly. "Yes, Atsuko, I'm sure. I'd like to see him."

The brunette sighed. "Very well." She drew the curtain aside, and he noticed her grip on the clipboard she held tightened as she looked at the blonde boy on the bed. Her face, however, brightened. "Wonderweiss! I've got someone here who wants to meet you."

Her heels clacked as as she walked toward the bed, and she sat down in the only chair. He simply watched her for a moment, as she reached down and brushed her index finger, just that one, against the boy's cheek, which bore a bandage that, in proportion to those on the majority of his body, was quite small. He watched as the boy's lips parted slightly, revealing two front teeth as he managed a slight smile at her. "Ahhh oooooh ohhhh-whoaaaaaa," he drawled out, as if trying to say her name.

"Yes, I missed you too." She put her hands in her lap, smiled at him, then looked over to the larger figure, who was still hovering by the edge of the curtain. "You can come over now, Captain."

He was suddenly having second thoughts about this. After all, that boy had stabbed Jushiro Ukitake through the chest without any warning. The brown-eyed albino was currently in another section of the same division. And that boy... he'd followed Tousen's every order, never more than two steps behind the man. How could he be loyal to someone like...? "How do I know he's not going to... he attacked Jushiro."

"He was just trying to get to the butterfly... weren't you, Wonderweiss?" Atsuko ran her hand through the boy's bangs, pulling them away from his face. "He didn't mean it. His mind works in a different way, Captain Komamura, and... that seemed the most logical way to him."

"I say he still ought to have known better."

"Look." She twirled a piece of Wonderweiss's bangs around her finger. "Even if he _did_ want to hurt you, he's too tired to do anything right now. All he does is lay here. He won't even feed himself, I have to do it. He's extremely sore right now, it hurts him to move."

The canine captain bowed slightly so as not to hit his head, and drew up to his full height once he was inside the room. He dared to take a few steps toward the blonde's bed. "... Hello..."

Wonderweiss's shoulders shot up to his ears, and he closed his eyes. "Ohhhh ehhhh ehhh ehhh aaaaaaaah ohhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaah," he practically wailed.

Atsuko was immediately by his side, caressing his hair and stroking the sheet near his chest and stomach. "Oh come on, now, honey, calm down. Calm down, it's alright."

His bandage-enveloped hand shot out and grabbed hers. "Kaaaah raaaah," he whined, ducking his head down. A few tears even formed at the edges of his eyelashes.

"Shh, shh," Atsuko soothed, sitting down once again and rubbing her palm over his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Komamura questioned, hanging back a little for fear of a temper tantrum from the boy.

Atsuko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she answered, her hand never moving from Wonderweiss's head. "He, um... he thinks you looks scary. I-I mean... that's him talking, not me." She looked down at the blonde, who was starting to wear down a little. "He said Tousen-san never told him what you looked like."

"Certainly not what it sounded like to me." Komamura rubbed the back of his head, wondering if maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Does he always talk like that, Atsuko? I can barely understand anything he says."

Atsuko gently drew her hand away from Wonderweiss, shushing him. "He definitely has enough capacity to speak, as you can see from his... er... attempts. But nobody ever really taught him properly. Tousen-san was too busy bragging about how Wonderweiss hung around him because they were both pure. Gin-kun never liked him in the first place, never spent any time with him. And do you think Aizen-teme could be bothered with it?"

He slowly shook his head, looking down at the childlike boy once more. It looked like he wanted to take a nap. "No. That wasn't his original purpose, was it?"

"Uh-uh." Her hand moved, now making light strokes down the boy's back. "He was created to counter Head Captain's powers. Aizen-teme left just enough intelligence so the kid wouldn't screw up Hueco Mundo. It means he can be taught, but it'll take a while. Bastard..." She pressed her other wrist to her eyes, breath hitching.

Komamura shifted, and haltingly reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. He didn't like it when people cried, because he knew how it felt. He wouldn't wish the kind of pain that made someone cry on even his worst enemies. There had never been anyone around to comfort him when he cried, so he wasn't experienced with comforting others. "Atsuko, he's hurt us all. We all feel betrayed when we think of him. Please... you should not cry over someone like Aizen. He is not worth your tears."

Atsuko sucked in a sharp breath, sniffled, and let out the breath in a very shaky manner. She dropped her arm into her lap and continued to stroke Wonderweiss's head. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't forgive Aizen-teme for everything he's done. I know Gin-kun made the choice to leave on his own, but... Aizen-teme must have done an awful lot of persuading. Gin-kun wasn't the type who would just..."

"Leave his friends." Komamura nodded, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder. "I didn't think Kaname was either. But there was just... something they wanted more than their friends. I just find it incomprehensible that there is anything more important."

Atsuko drew in another shuddering breath. "He didn't even say good-bye."

"You think Kaname did?"

"... Not really." She sighed and made a half-fist several times in Wonderweiss's locks. "My special boy. Honey, are you still hurting?"

Wonderweiss squirmed uncomfortably, whimpering softly. "Ahhhhhh haaaahhhhh..."

She stood up, lightly drawing her hand away, and picked up a decent-sized jar that was on the table by the bed. She pulled a glove on before opening it, and scooped something out of the jar. It turned out to be a reddish-orange jelly-like substance. She'd gotten a fair amount, then placed the jar back down and leaned down to her patient. "Where is it this time?"

Wonderweiss looked up at her for a moment, blinking so that tears went down his cheeks, over the bandages. He then moved one hand down, rather stiffly, and lightly touched an area on his stomach. It wasn't bandaged; about seventy-five percent of his body was, but whatever wasn't was covered with dark pinkish scorch marks. "Eeeeeeehhhh."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting it, honey." Atsuko meticulously smeared the ointment over the area, being very careful not to press down too hard. She spread it evenly, dabbing a little on the side of his waist as well. After that she tossed the glove in the trash and screwed the lid back on the jar. "Burn salve mixed with mild local anesthetic." She rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Poor thing. I have to numb it just to keep him from crying out."

Komamura scanned the length of the boy's body. So he'd been immersed in an intense fire for a while. There were charred spots all on what was visible of his legs, though his feet were covered with bandages. The marks also dotted his arms, and what could be seen of his torso, back, and face. "So he was made to negate Yamamoto-sama's Zanpakuto? Why was he not burned alive then? How did he survive?"

"Mayuri-senpai thinks it has something to do with the artificial nature of the Hogyoku," she replied, rubbing Wonderweiss's cheek with the back of her first two fingers. "That was how Wonderweiss was born... how he turned from Hollow to Arrancar. It was too quick of a transformation - he wasn't ready for it, so some degree of accuracy for his body was likely sacrificed. When he absorbed the flames from Head Captain's sword, they were supposed to make his body explode and kill him."

Komamura raised an eyebrow. "And that didn't happen?"

"No. Something in Wonderweiss's body... it hadn't been quite matured correctly by the Hogyoku, and whatever it was, it malfunctioned..."

She shifted her eyes back down to the boy, whose eyes were closed; his hand was clutched into a fist by his face. "Instead of releasing the flames as an explosion that made him combust, they shot out from inside and consumed him before vanishing into thin air."

She gestured to his arm without really touching. "Do you see, Captain? He's got second- and third-degree burns everywhere. That happened when the flames engulfed him. I mean, at least he's not dead..." She pushed some hair out of her face. "But I'm going to have to start giving him morphine by IV, the topical isn't enough. It never works for long."

Komamura looked down at Wonderweiss as well, and for the first time he noticed the look of utter torment on the boy's face. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, and his mouth was pulled down into a frown that definitely didn't match how he'd acted toward Atsuko when they first entered. "I can't imagine how much pain he must be in."

"I'll start his IV tonight, once he falls asleep. He's a heavy sleeper, he'll barely feel it." She carefully pulled her hand away and then placed her hand over Komamura's, giving him a bittersweet smile. "Don't worry, Captain. He'll get used to you. He thought _Mayuri-senpai_ was scary at first."

"... Mayuri _is_ scary."

"Sorry, trying to ease the tension with some humor. It's getting a little awkward now that he's trying to tune us out."

This seemed to rouse Wonderweiss, and he looked up at the both of them, bright purple eyes flitting from each person to the other. "Ahhhhh oouuuuhhhhhh?"

"He just wants to know what's going on," Atsuko clarified. "He's not really trying to say anything - that's just the sound he makes for it." She rubbed his head lightly. "Nothing, hon. Go back to sleep."

Wonderweiss yawned, nodded, and closed his eyes again. "Ahhhh ahhhhh..."

Atsuko put her hands back in her lap, and her eyes stayed on him a minute before turning to Komamura. "So... are you going to take him, Captain?"

"How long do you think he'll be here?"

"Probably about a month... maybe two. The injuries he sustained are pretty serious, even for an Arrancar. Normally he'd be healed within a week, but he was burned pretty badly."

"Where would he go after that? Do you know?"

"Well... he'd probably be transferred to Mayuri-senpai's possession. For... experimentation. I don't know _what_ would happen to him there, but..." Her eyes pointed down. "I know it wouldn't be good."

Komamura let out a sigh, looking down at the boy once more. Wonderweiss was so helpless right now. He was hurt and in distress and he had nobody to look after him. What kind of person would he be if he let this child be subjected to Mayuri's awful tests? It was bad enough Nemu, Mayuri's own daughter, had to go through that. Even if Wonderweiss had been on the opposite side... he was _here_ now, and he hadn't tried to leave.

"Yes, I suppose. When he's discharged."

Atsuko's face broke into a smile, and she stood up. "Well, at least I know he'll be in good hands then." She waved him over to the door, lowering her voice. "Let's go for now, hmm? We should let him get his rest."

He shot one last look at the blonde lying on the bed before he left. He could have sworn he'd seen Wonderweiss open his violet eyes, and smile at him for a half-second, flashing those two teeth.

It had probably just been his imagination. The boy barely even liked him anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Atsuko means "kind child" in Japanese. And teme, which is what she calls Aizen, means "bastard". So adding that onto the end of someone's name is like calling them a bastard every time you just say their name. Mwahaha.<strong>

**... WONDERWEISS SUPER CUTE YEAH? He's my second fave Arrancar.**

**Grimmjow: *storms in* HOW COULD YOU PICK THE DUMBASS AND THE EMO OVER _ME_?**

**Ulquiorra: She has better taste than any of the women you've brought home, obviously.**

**Wonderweiss: *grin* Ahhhhh!**

**Grimmjow: Yeah? Well I'm way hotter.**

**Ulquiorra: ... I'm afraid if I comment on that, I'll have to go into hiding. So for once, I'm going to keep my mouth shut about you.**

**Wonderweiss: *snicker* Ahhhhhh haaaaahahaha! *runs off to play with Tousen***

**... Well, reviews would certainly be nice. I don't think anyone's ever written this kind of story before, so I'm hoping it'll be original and I hope it's good.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! ^^**


End file.
